yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinlon
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Mizael (previous life) | anime deck = Dragon | japanese voice = }} Jinlong is one of the Number Guardians in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He was also Mizael's partner dragon in the past. Design Appearance Jinlong's human form is a stout man with his most notable features being his long white beard and braided ponytail, tied at the end by a blue ribbon. His attire consists of a red and black ceremonial robe tied around at his waist which he wears over a gray shirt. He also wears dark green pants and sandals with white socks. He also sports a brown, carved walking stick which transforms into his Duel Disk when he Duels. His true form is "Number 46: Draggluon the Ethereal Dragon". Etymology Appropriately, Jinlong's name in Chinese means "Golden Dragon". Biography History Jinlong served Mizael in the past as his pet dragon and guardian of the land. He was later accused of a deluge that flooded the land by a wandering shaman which spurred the villagers to attack, only for Mizael to come to his defense. He was killed along with his master in a surprise ambush by a neighboring army to whom the shaman secretly worked for, which left the land open to the army's invasion. He was eventually reborn as a Number's Guardian, while his master became a Barian with no recollection of his past life. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II After scaling a mountain, Yuma Tsukumo and his friends approached a temple which rested upon its peak. Upon entering the courtyard, Yuma was enticed by the aroma of cooking food, but he was quickly stopped by Jinlong who assaulted him with his walking stick. He then noticed that Kite Tenjo was a Dragon Tamer and their dragons resonated with one another. Jinlong mentioned that Kite was similar to "someone" who lived inside the palace long ago. When Astral inquired if the person was named "Mizael", Jinlong confirmed it and accepted Kite's challenge to see if the young man had what it took to earn the "Number". Jinlong began a Duel with Kite, with both sides putting their ace Dragons up as antes. Jinlong managed to get an early start, Xyz Summoning "Number 46: Draggluon the Ethereal Dragon" as well as protecting it with a combination of "Protect Dragon" and "Dragon Shield". However, this was quickly overcome by Kite who used "Book of Moon" to get around his strategy. Jinlong quickly overcame his loss, Summoning "Drain Dragon" with 8000 ATK, pushing Kite into a corner. Kite was able to get himself out of the dilemma and was ultimately able to defeat Jinlong. Jinlong then acknowledged Kite as a Dragon master and told him the legend of the ruins and Mizael's connection to it and him. As Jinlong awarded Kite the "Number", Mizael suddenly appeared and attacked Jinlong, angrily denying his connection to him and his apparent past life as a human. Jinlong transported Kite and his friends to safety, appearing to him in his true form and asked him to lead the world on the right path. Deck Jinglong plays a Dragon Deck, focusing on swarm and beatdown tactics centered on "Number 46: Draggluon the Ethereal Dragon" which enables him to Summon additional Dragons. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters